


Dua Pria di Pojok Kafe

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Pria pertama rambutnya sewarna ebony dan yang kedua seperti walnut. Aku suka mengamati mereka berdua sambil diganggu tenchou. (Tapi aku tidak suka bagian diganggunya, ngomong-ngomong).





	Dua Pria di Pojok Kafe

**Author's Note:**

> SHINee milik diri mereka sendiri sementara cerita ngawur ini milikku.

"Selamat datang! Oh anda sudah ditunggu di sana!"

Pria berkepala sewarna kayu ebony itu tersenyum kikuk sambil mengangguk kecil. Temannya yang sudah datang duluan, membuang muka ketika ia datang. Sepertinya ngambek karena sudah telat keterlaluan.

Sejak satu jam lalu si teman; yang warna rambutnya seperti kayu walnut, menunggu dengan gelisah. Tidak terlalu kelihatan sih jika tidak diperhatikan. Tapi dari caranya menggenggam cangkir teh susu madu yang kuhidangkan tadi, aku langsung tahu. 

(Kata _tenchou_ sih aku sok tahu tapi setelah lihat reaksi si pria walnut barusan sepertinya ia harus menarik kata-katanya.)

Aku sedikit melipir agar tidak terlihat begitu memerhatikan pertengkaran kecil mereka. Kata si ebony, ia telat karena ada kereta anjlok (astaga, aku harus cek berita) bukannya ketiduran. Sementara si walnut dengan raut muka campur aduk menyembur si ebony habis-habisan.

Oh, sepertinya ponsel yang tidak aktif karena ponselnya sendiri ditunjuk. Hmm, memang gawat juga sih. Kalau ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi kan pikiran si walnut kemana-mana.

Ada jeda ketika si walnut menarik napas lalu menyesap tehnya. Si ebony menunduk saja, seperti mengkeret karena merasa bersalah. Tiba-tiba si walnut mengangkat tangannya, aku buru-buru kesana.

"Ya, _okyakusan_. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Aku mau pesan set sarapan, apa masih bisa?"

"Oh tentu, sebelum pukul dua belas set sarapan masih bisa dipesan." kukeluarkan buku menu dan notes yang kusimpan di celemek. "Silakan."

Si walnut tersenyum kemudian memberikan buku menu pada si ebony. "Mau yang mana?"

"Set B saja, minumnya teh hitam."

"Lalu aku set A ya, minumnya jus jeruk."

Aku segera mencatat pesanan mereka dan undur diri. Setengah berlari aku masuk dapur, menempelkan pesanan lalu kembali lagi. Dan mereka tidak sedang diam-diaman ternyata.

Si ebony tertawa sementara si walnut agak cemberut malu-malu, entah digoda apa. Si walnut terlihat agak kesal tapi terus bicara dengan sedikit menunduk. Jangan tanya bagaimana si ebony menatap lawan bicaranya. Aku yang mengamati saja bisa lari maraton tiga putaran saking senangnya.

Si walnut yang sadar dipandangi akhirnya balas menatap. (Tunggu, jantungku tidak siap melihatnya). Jantungku nyaris copot betulan karena bel dari dapur tanda pesananku sudah siap berbunyi.

 _Tenchou_ tertawa sampai sesak napas saat melihatku kaget. (Bangsat sekali, kalau bukan bosku sudah kusumpahi mati sekalian). Kubawa juga nampan besar itu meski dengan tangan masih agak tremor.

"Permisi, satu set A dan set B."

Kedua pria itu menatapku serentak, agak bikin kaget juga, lalu tersenyum. Kuletakkan piring berisi _french toast_ , sebotol kecil sirup _maple_ dan jus jeruk untuk si walnut. Lalu sepiring roti lapis, salad udang dan teh hitam untuk si ebony.

"Silakan dinikmati."

Aku sudah siap kembali ke pos pengamatanku ketika _tenchou_ memanggilku ke dapur. Katanya aku disuruh bantu-bantu sebentar karena ada orang dapur yang izin. Wah, om senang sekali mencuri kebahagiaanku rupanya. 

Aku mengomel sambil membantu tukang cuci piring mengelapi peranti makan. Untung saja tukang cuci baru ini tidak menyebalkan dan membiarkanku mengomeli _tenchou_ diam-diam. Kalau diadukan bisa disuruh mengepel nanti.

"Uh, _tenchou_ bilang kalau kau harus berhenti mengganggu kakakmu, Taemin."

Gerakanku terhenti. "Memang kau tahu kakakku yang mana?"

"Jangan ngawur, kita sudah sepuluh tahun bertetangga."

Aku merengut. Si tukang cuci piring kampret ini sama saja dengan _tenchou_. Padahal aku kan mau melihat Jinki _hyung_ melamar Jonghyun _hyung_ dengan cincin yang kupilihkan. 

(Meski selip satu ukuran dan membuatnya harus merombak hingga terlambat datang sih).

 

 

13.05

08.04.18

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tenchou : manajer  
> Okyakusan : kostumer
> 
> A/n  
> Selamat ulang tahun Kim Jonghyun, sayang Jonghyun banyak-banyak.
> 
>  
> 
> Ps.  
> Terima kasih pada azza yang RT tweet bts 1 of 1 saat jinki menatap jonghyun.


End file.
